The demand for smaller and more capable portable electronic systems, combined with the increased level of integration in today's semiconductors is driving a need for smaller semiconductor packages with greater numbers of input-output terminals. At the same time, there is relentless pressure to reduce the cost of all the components of consumer electronic systems.
Additionally, Wafer-Level Packaging (WLP) is blurring the lines between traditional semiconductor wafer fabrication and package assembly. WLP allows packaging of the chips while still in wafer form. In the case of WLP, including Wafer-Level Packaged Quad Flat No-lead (WLP-QFN) semiconductor package, the final package is no larger than the semiconductor device. It can also be made thinner than the original wafer on which the device was fabricated.
However, the manufacturing for the WLP or the WLP-QFN packages often involve monetary cost or processing complexity. Also, the manufacturing processes can involve chemicals, conditions, by-products, or a combination thereof that can have negative environmental impacts.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit system with a carrier construction configuration. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.